A Different Approach
by oMinOusJ304
Summary: Kara was sent to Earth, unknowing of the kind of dangers there. Right now, her number one danger's name is Maxwell Lord, and she is risking her life on him. Will their relationship grow good? Or will bad things happen along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. I apologize if there are any spelling errors, I try not to, but nobody's perfect. Also I was writing this with a broken ring finger, so...**

 **Please enjoy, review, leave suggestions, and spread the word. Thank you.**

 **-Ashley Eve.**

(Kara's POV)

 _"_ _Be strong, Kara." My mother said, as her and my father got the ship ready, for me to venture off to earth._

 _"_ _The journey to Earth isn't that far. You will sleep most of the way." My father said, standing over by my mother, as they leaned over to talk level with my 12 year old state._

 _"_ _Take care of your cousin, Kal-el. He will need you in this new world," she said, as Kal-el's parents launched him off the planet, "I love you, Kara. You must aboard the ship now." She said, and I started walking towards the ship, before running back, and jumping into my mother's arms, and crying softly, into her shoulder, certain it was the last time I would be doing so._

 _I released, and sat down inside the ship. The shuttle closed, and I was stuck, looking at the pained expressions on my parents' faces. Their look of gloom and distain. I was launched so fast, that I didn't have to continue to look at the destruction of my dying planet. I would never see the city towers again, I would never watch as the ships went by, and I certainly would never see any of my friends again. I wept, for all that it was worth._

 _I peered down at the necklace my mother had given me, just moments before, and I regretted every time that I had disobeyed, or neglected to tell her how much I loved her. I would never see her again. Aunt Astra always told me, that she couldn't love a daughter more, if Rao had granted her one of her own. I wondered what would become of her and her husband, Non. Would I ever see her again? Only time would tell. The huge explosion of my planet, sent the shuttle flying, and instead of heading for the fourth galactic quadrant, I headed for the jump in space known as the Phantom Zone, where time doesn't pass. I started to feel drowsy, and eventually fell into a deep sleep._

When I woke up, I was well aware of the speed I was going, as my pod ripped through space, speeding through the Earth's atmosphere. I crash-landed in the middle of nowhere. I was afraid, I didn't have my mother here to guide me. I saw a man in a blue suit and red cape, fly down, and he ripped the top of the pod off, so I could get out.

As I looked closer, I saw our family's symbol, the house of el, plastered on his chest.

"Kal-el?" I asked, and he held his hand out to me, which I took.

As I held my cousin's hand, he led me to a house in Midvale, over by the coast. I was greeted there, by a tall, muscle-filled man, with dark hair and kind eyes, and a woman with the same kind of domineer. She walked over to me, and rested her hands on my shoulders.

"I know I'm not your mom, sweetheart," she said, "But you're safe here." She said, looking back to the man.

I hugged Kal-el and he flew off.

I looked up at the window, and saw a teenage girl with long brown hair. She peered out the window, and looked at me. She looked as curious about me, as I was about her, and this planet.

Years later...

As I sat by the phone in Catco, I suddenly realized that I had forgotten to pick up Miss Grant's lunch order. I was so dead. If she didn't have her lunch, she would probably eat me. I think I would taste delicious, though.

I rushed down by the elevator, not before receiving weird looks from Winn, and waited for the elevator doors to open. Once they did, I ran in, and hit the button for the first floor. When the elevator landed on it's destination, and the double doors opened, I came out, and walked out of Catco so fast, you couldn't have even _said_ Catco.

I made it to the cafe before the lunch rush, and picked up Miss Grant's order. I payed, and walked out, but as I was walking down the street, someone ran into me, making my heel snap. I started to fall over, but the person caught me.

I looked up, into a pair of topaz blue eyes, and stubble. The man wore a fancy button up, underneath a fancy suit jacket. I recognized the man from tv. Maxwell Lord.

"Thank you." I said embarrassed.

"Well, you can't rely on Supergirl to catch you when you fall." he said, stubbornly. He chuckled to himself, before I started to walk away.

"Hey." He said, before I managed to get too far.

"Yes?" I asked turning back around to face him. He looked tired, as if he didn't sleep much. But you know, with all that time spent inventing things, I guess he doesn't really get the chance.

"I'm kinda thirsty. Wanna grab a coffee later?" He asked. I nearly laughed. Maxwell Lord, asking cardigan...button up wearing, boring, old Kara Danvers on a date? I couldn't be hearing this right.

"Oh. Uh..." I stuttered. I was kinda flattered at the invitation, and I didn't want to say 'no.'

"I understand if you're not interested. I get turned down a lot." he frowned, and he started to leave.

"Wait, I'd love to. When would you like to meet?" I asked, and he looked excited.

"I'll call you. We'll plan something." He said, with a dashing smile, that made my insides melt.

"Sound's like a date," I said before checking the time, "Okay, I gotta go. Miss Grant's already gonna kill me for forgetting her lunch." I said, remembering the more important things.

"Well, if she gives you a hard time, tell mean old Miss Grant that Maxwell Lord said it was okay. Or, just blame it on me. Either way is good." he said, and I chuckled.

"Thank you." I said, and he smiled, before walking away. I was going on a date-with Maxwell Lord. What could go wrong?

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! That was probably the best thing I've ever written in my life. Please review, and more reviews will get another chapter. Thank you!**

 **~Ashley Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so right now I'm very happy with the way this sounds. I'm still writing with a broken finger, which sucks by the way, but I'm still trying to do what I love, which is writing. This has been a very crazy week, but...life goes on. I won't bore you anymore. Enjoy.**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

(Max's PoV)

I did it. I asked Kara Danvers out on a date. I always kinda had a thing for her sister, Alex, but it was made clear to me that nothing was going to happen there. But, during that time of heartache and break, I developed feelings for who I _hoped_ was the right Danvers sister. I guess I was going to find out.

I looked at the schedule. Luckily, Lord Tech. didn't have any upcoming meetings or special whole week, was clearer than day, which was impressive. I'm a very busy man. I wanted to do something for her, though. I mean, she _did_ agree to go out with me. Then again, Kara Danvers was a special person.

I had picked up a bouquet of white roses up for her, and I wrote a card, expressing my thoughts on when we could have a date. She agreed to go on a 'coffee' date with me, but that would not be the case. I sent someone to leave the bouquet on her desk, and hopefully, she would go for it.

(Kara's PoV)

When I went into work today, I expected a lot of paperwork on my desk. Definitely not a bouquet of the most beautiful roses I had ever seen in my life. I admired their immensely pleasing smell, before picking up the card that went with it.

 _Kara, I though about when and where we should have the date. Meet me on the roof of my building at 6:30 tonight. I have something extra nice planned out for you._

 _Love always,_

 _Max._

This man was really something else. I was really nervous about how I was going to look. Which is why, I asked for Kelly's help. Kelly worked a few desks away from me at Catco. and she was one of the closest things, I had to a female friend. Not all my friends were guys.

She came over after work, and helped me pick out the most beautiful outfit I'd ever seen on me. She curled my hair, and let it hang down, and I kept my glasses on, because I didn't need Maxwell Lord finding out his date is Supergirl. I looked at myself in the mirror, absolutely stunned! I wore a black dress that hugged my features nicely, and high black heels. Kelly did a nice job.

Finally, I was ready to go on my date. With Maxwell Lord.

(Max's PoV)

I had never been so nervous in my entire life! I was fidgeting so much, I thought my hands were gonna fall off. _This was just like any other date_ , I told myself, _except it's with a ravishing, delectable, intelligent, beautiful individual_...oh I was so dead.

I wore just about what I wear everyday. Suit. Burgundy button up. Shoes. Dress pants. I was still so nervous. I looked down at the back of my hand, and counted the stress veins, popping out everywhere. I was definitely not going to last this date, but it's nothing about Kara, it's all me. Speaking of Kara, I wonder if she's nervous. Probably not. That woman is tough. It must run in the family.

(Kara's PoV)

Walking up to the terrace at Lord. Tech, was definitely a sight for strong eyes. He had strung lights, and in the middle of everything, was a table for two. With the other person standing at the edge of the terrace, looking at the sunset. I walked over to meet him, and I stood by him. He looked amazed at the sunset, his beautiful topaz eyes focusing on everything, that look of contentment on his face. Wait-was I...was I checking him out?

"Hey." I said, and he smiled, looking my way.

"Sorry," he started, opening his arm for me to take, "I always get wrapped up in the sunsets. It's a beautiful thing." He said, as he led me over to the table

"And speaking of beautiful, you look divine." He said, making me blush.

"I didn't know you found beauty in such things." I replied, shyly.

"Please," He scoffed, "I'm not a complete narcissist. I do find beauty in extraordinary things." he said.

"If you continue down that road, I'll become redder than a watermelon, by the end of this date." I said, chuckling. He smirked.

"Shame. I would have no one to talk to." I laughed at his attempt for a joke, and shortly after, there was food brought out to us,

(Max's PoV)

She really did look beautiful. I had never really seen anything like her. I met her gaze, and she smiled.

"Man, I'm having a great time. Everything is beautiful." she said, taking a drink from her glass. I spiked an appetizer, and stuck it in my mouth, relishing the tasty treat. She looked over at me, with those kind, smiling eyes.

"What?" I asked, in a laugh-like voice.

"You. I've never seen this side of you." She said.

"Well, you bring out the best in me." I admitted shortly.

I don't know what came over me, but I leaned in, and brushed my lips against hers. She was hesitant, but then she kissed me back. She actually kissed me back! This date was definitely better than any of the other ones I had ever been on.

 **A/N: Okay, that's done now. Don't hate me for the cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! It really means a lot, and I am very happy with where this is going. All of the support, really makes a difference, so thank you so much! I don't own any of the characters, all credit goes to CBS, CW and beyond! I won't keep you much longer, so...enjoy!**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

(Kara's PoV)

It was so ironic! He seemed like such a crude, narcissistic, jerk, who had the potential to be violent, but his kiss was gentle. As our lips danced together, I remembered something. This was _Maxwell Lord_! He was _against_ Supergirl. He hated her. So basically, he hated my alter ego. I didn't want to think about that, right now. I had other things on my mind, like the guy making me feel all mushy inside.

Both of us retreated, and my 'alien ears' picked up something. Something bad. Supergirl time. Now, I gotta think of a nice way to say 'I gotta go.' I pulled out my phone, and looked at it, pretending to receive a message.

"Oh, shoot!" I started.

"W-what is it?" He asked.

"My friend, totaled his car. I gotta-go pick him up, from the scene. Can we raincheck?" I asked. Truthfully, I didn't _want_ to end the evening early. But duty calls, and I have to respect that.

"Of course. I'll contact you." He said, and I loved the ominous hint of mystery in his voice.

"Sound's good," I said, walking over and kissing his cheek, "I'm so sorry." I said, and I really meant it.

"It's fine." he nodded, which relieved me. I didn't want his feelings to be hurt.

With one last wave, I tread down the stairs, and out of Lord. Tech, running home to grab my 'work clothes.' I flew off the terrace, and flew so fast to eliminate the threat, which was a difficult task.

I started flying, and examining the city for any signs of danger. I couldn't find anything, and was about to change direction when I got knocked out of the sky. I was dragged into a warehouse, where I saw the last person to be expected. My Aunt Astra.

"Look how you've grown- _so beautiful_." she exclaimed. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You-you died, along with everyone else. Back on Krypton."

"Yes, little one. But I was not _on_ Krypton during it's destruction." Oh my gosh, she was right! She was a prisoner aboard Fort Rozz. One thing led to another, and we started throwing punches at each other. She was beating me, until I remembered something that Alex had taught me. When facing a superior opponent, use their strength against them. Man, I loved my sister sometimes. I used that trick when Astra threw another punch, sending her to the other side of the warehouse.

I looked over to the other side, where I had heard footsteps. To be more specific, they were Alex's footsteps-limping. All I saw was blood spilling out of her leg. I ran over and helped her, while I heard Hank's booming voice, echoing throughout the warehouse.

"STOP, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" and Astra laughed, before running over and grasping his throat. I wasn't looking, because I was too busy with Alex but I heard the converse exchange.

"You possess no weapon that can harm me." Astra said.

"You are so wrong." Hank grunted, and I heard Astra's wail of pain, and looked over. She looked back at Alex and I with a look of disgust on her face, before she flew off.

When I got home, exhausted was an understatement. I was so tired, and emotionally drained from today. I took off my supergirl boots, and buried them in their normal hiding space, before changing into sweats and getting into bed. What? Even Supergirl needs her beauty sleep. _Rao help me through tomorrow._

Work was a complete nightmare. Between grabbing lunch and lattes, to answering random phone calls, to even delivering papers to James or anyone, I felt awkward. I hadn't felt right ever since the whole _'my evil aunt's alive, and now she's trying to kill me, run for the hills'_ nonsense. I couldn't process what I was doing, and once, I was sure I was going to get fired on the spot, when I ordered the wrong latte, and Miss Grant chucked it back at my head, which I then had to clean up.

The fact that I was miserable, did not go unnoticed. When I went to the copy machine, Winn approached me.

"Hey, Kara. You okay? You seem a bit down lately." He said. Oh, this was going to be a hard day.

"Yeah, fine." I lied. Obviously I'm not okay, my evil aunt's trying to kill me. But he doesn't need to know that.

"No you're not. Now tell me what's going on." So, I gave in and spent the next ten minutes explaining to my friend what was really wrong. He supported me, and told me if I needed anything-well, you get the picture.

I returned to my desk, to find a note on the top. I smiled, knowing very well, whom it was from. I opened it, and my hypothesis was confirmed.

 _Kara,_

 _I had a fun time last night, I hope we can do it again. Say maybe, same time tonight? If not, that's okay. I'll be on the roof, watching the sunset._

 _Love always,_

 _Max._

I smiled, and hugged the note to my heart. I guess, maybe, I had thought wrong about him.

"Kiera!" I heard Miss Grant yell from her office. I ran into her office to see what the ghastly woman wanted this time.

 **A/N: I know I seem to be writing and updating a lot. I can't help it. If I don't write it down, I'm gonna forget, and it would take days for an upload. Also, I'm having a lot of fun with this, so as always, comment, follow, review, and spread the word. Love you guys!**

 **~Ashley Eve~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! It has definitely been a progressive week. I won't bore you for long, I just wanted to say Thank You. The reviews and favorites have really meant the world to me, and I couldn't be happier. Later,**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

(Kara's PoV)

Alright. It was the hour of the re-date. I felt nervous, and excited. Mostly because, I was going on another date, with Max. I wore the same thing, the black dress and heels, and I somehow managed to curl my hair without burning my fingers. I'd say it was a good day.

I walked over to Lord Tech. and made it to the terrace, where again, Max stood at the end of the roof, leaning against the stone fence to watch the sunset. I was definitely nervous. There he stood, in another dress shirt of deep color. I walked a bit further and he must've heard me, because he turned around and smiled.

"Kara." He stated, sounding relieved.

"Sorry I'm late, I-couldn't figure out what to wear." I lied, but Max didn't need to know that I was busy battling Astra today. Apart from being nervous, I was exhausted.

"You could've worn sweats, and I still would think you are the most exquisite being ever." he said, brushing the curled hair away from my face, before brushing his lips against mine.

I smiled, as we sat down together, at the same setup as the previous night, the lights and table still there. He smiled, and took a drink, and I noticed his forehead was damp.

"Max, are you nervous?" I asked.

"Maybe a little." He admitted, chuckling. I smiled, and shook my head.

"Man, who would've thought-Maxwell Lord, billionaire industrialist, scared of a date with someone like me."

"Well, you are someone like you." He said.

"What?" I asked, now confused.

"You-are kind, generous, funny, and beautiful. That's what I meant." he said, looking rather nervous.

"Thanks, Max."

"My pleasure." He concluded, and we ate in awkward silence. He looked troubled, as if something was bothering him.

"How was work, today?" I asked, breaking the lingering silence. He chuckled, as he must've known my 'subtle' attempts.

"Boring. It usually is. What about you?"

"Same old, same old. Another latte thrown at my head, another awkward interrogation from my friends." He chuckled, and I don't know exactly what came over me, but I reached under the table, and grabbed his hand. His fingers instantly laced through mine.

"This is nice." He said smiling, the troubled look now gone from his face. At least I had managed to do _something_ right during this whole date.

"Want to look at the stars with me? They always fascinated me." He offered, standing up, and offering me his hand. Taking it, he led me over to the stone fence that lined the building. I placed one of my hands on top of the smooth stone, as my other, remained in Max's hand. We looked at the stars, and named the ones we knew. Then, Max leaned over, and caught my lips in a heated kiss, which seemed to last an eternity. But when we pulled away, I noticed the look of desire in his eyes, and I knew how he felt about me. It didn't take a genius.

Around Christmas time, was when everything took a toll for...well I don't know if it was bad or good. In the end, maybe. But definitely not in the beginning. Eliza, my foster mother, called me, and said she was going to visit Alex and I for the holidays. I still hadn't told Alex about my relationship with Max, and it was fine to keep it that way. She didn't need to know...yet.

Max invited me over for dinner at his house, one night, to which I obviously accepted. But when I pulled up to the house...it sure didn't look like he described it, that's for sure. It was more of a mansion, than a house. He greeted me from outside, and he led me into this other city he called a house.

We had eaten dinner in silence, before he spoke up.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" He asked.

"My foster mother is spending the holiday with Alex and I." I replied, and he looked down.

"Your-foster mother?" he asked, looking gloomy. I thought for sure, that Alex had explained it to him.

"Yes, my parents died when I was twelve. It was an accidental fire, I wasn't with them." I said, and he nodded.

"Yeah well, I guess we have that in common." he said.

"Why? What happened to your parents?" I asked, completely unaware of the sad story about to be expressed to me.

"My parents were doctors who developed vaccines against bio-weapons. They had trusted the government for the safety of their lab, and two months later an air system malfunctioned. Their internal organs melted."

"Max, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I never would've asked if I had known-"

"Kara, it's fine. You didn't know."

"Still, I'm so sorry."

"I wish you could've met them, they would've loved you." he said, and that statement almost brought tears to my eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked, hoping this was going where I hoped it was going.

"Because I love you." he said, and the tears fell, very fast.

"I love you too." I said, after a while, of not knowing exactly what to say. Tears formed in his eyes too, and I reached over to wrap my arms around him.

"There's still one matter that I need to discuss with you." he said.

"Yes?" I asked, still wrapped in his embrace.

"How long have you been Supergirl, Kara?"

 **A/N: Aha! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, new chapter will be up fairly soon. Hope you enjoyed, please review and spread the word. Again, thank you for all the support. See you maybe tomorrow?**

 **~Ashley Eve~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, okay. Cliffhanger for that long-I might just have a death sentence. Life has been very crazy lately; I still have a broken finger, school has been long and hard lately, and I'm dealing with drama, which is not very fun at all. But, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **~Ashley~**

(Kara's PoV)

Oh. My. God. _Did he really just say that out loud?_ I must've been dreaming.

"W-what?"

"I know you're Supergirl," he said, "How long have you been Supergirl?"

"I have no clue what you're-"

"Kara." he warned.

"Two years, now." I said, giving in.

"Thank you. And, I'm sorry for all the wise cracks. I just want to believe that the world doesn't need Supergirl or Superman to save the day. I wanted to be the hero, and show mankind that we can protect ourselves, and we're just as good as you Kryptonians." he said, looking very sheepish.

"Well, not all of us are good." I mumbled, not _intending_ to be heard.

"Is that the reason you left on our first date? I did hear on the news about some alien fight."

"Yeah. But how did you know about me?" I asked.

"Well, the date, and you forgot to remove the security films." he said, and I slapped my forehead, and cursed.

"Don't worry, I deleted all of them," he said, smirking, "I'll keep your secret, for a price."

"Blackmail-really?" I asked, forgetting for a minute that this was Maxwell Lord.

"Not blackmail, I just want something in return."

"Yes?" I asked, somewhat nervous of what he was going to say, but he loved me, so he wouldn't hurt me or ask anything bad of me right? I mean it's not like he was gonna ask me to kill someone for him.

"Spend some of the holidays with me?" he asked.

"Would you like to come over to Christmas Dinner with my family?"

"Sounds perfect." he responded, kissing my cheek, and that's where we concluded the night.

I walked up to Alex's apartment, deeply regretting the reason why I came here. It had to happen sometime, and I guess it would happen now. I knocked three times on the door, which was shortly answered.

"Kara?" Alex's deep voice answered, with a smile.

"Hey Alex." I said.

"Come in, come in." she said, leading me into the house. I was anxious to tell her, and I wished Max could do it for me.

"So, I gotta tell you something, anyways." Alex said.

"Oh me too, you go first." I replied, and she held my hands and smiled so brightly.

"You know how Max has always had that perverted crush on me?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, and a twang of jealousy hit me, like a ton of bricks, along with another thought.

"I think, I love him. I'm gonna call him, and ask him out." she said, and she looked so happy, I didn't know how to tell her the truth.

"Alex," I said, and she looked up at me, "There's something I need to tell you." I said.

"Yeah?" She said, still looking hopeful.

"You probably shouldn't call him. He's already coming over for Christmas."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because-" I started stressing out. I didn't know how to lie, "-He's Winn's boyfriend." I lied, feeling terrible about it.

"He's gay? I did not see that coming," she laughed, "I guess I shouldn't call him."

"Yeah, probably not. But don't say anything. They could be a bit-awkward about their relationship." I lied, again.

"Okay." she said, rolling her eyes.

I walked over to the office, to try and warn Winn about the lie I had started. I walked over to his desk.

"Hey Kara." he said, smiling.

"Hey, I-uh. I did something pretty bad, and I need to warn you about it." I said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Alex had a crush on Max, and I didn't want to ruin it for her, so I may have said-that you and him-were a thing." I said, very embarrassed.

"You told Alex that I was dating Maxwell Lord? Why?"

"I'm sorry, I panicked. I couldn't hurt her, not there. Please, help me?" I asked.

"Okay, fine. But only because you're my best friend." he said. I leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you so much. I owe you big time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he rolled his eyes.

Now, all I had to do was tell Max. I hoped he wouldn't be too mad. He probably would be.

I walked up to Maxwell's mansion/house/city and knocked on his door. He shortly answered, and smiled, pulling me inside.

Once we were in, he noticed my nervous look.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked.

"You are gonna be so mad at me." I said.

"Honey, whatever it is, I can get through it. Did something happen when you told Alex?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually. I was gonna tell her, but she remarked on how she was gonna ask you out, and I couldn't take that away from her."

"Oh no, Kara. What did you do?"

"I told her not to call you because you and Winn were dating." I said, flinching, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, that's not that bad." he said, and I nearly passed out from the breath that I had been holding.

"You really mean it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it." he said, and I exhaled again.

"So-Christmas Eve is tomorrow. You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I hugged Eliza and Alex when they walked into my apartment for Christmas Eve dinner.

"Hey, honey." Eliza said.

"Hey, Kara." Alex said, after hugging me.

A few minutes of cooking and exchanging greetings later, there was another knock on the door, and I nearly died laughing when I saw the picture there.

Winn and Max stood in the door hand-in-hand. I smiled and mouthed 'thank you' before letting them in.

Lucy and James arrived before we all sat down, and started dinner.

"So Winn...Max," Alex started, "How long have you two been...together?"

Max and Winn exchanged an 'in love' look, before Winn answered.

"We've been together for about three months now, would you say baby?"

"That sounds about right...schnookums." Max said, and I nearly holding in my laughter. Max smiled at him, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you too totally seem together." Lucy replied sarcastically. James laughed, and put an arm around her.

"We are." Winn argued.

"Really, then prove it." James said. And they did the most unexpected thing.

Winn leaned over, and shared a pretty long kiss with Max. I almost died, it was hysterical.

"Excuse me, I better go check on the pie." I said, excusing myself.

"Kara, you need any help in there?" James asked.

"Nope. I'm all good." I said, making it into the kitchen before letting out all my laughter. Max shortly made it into the kitchen and put his arms around me, and planting a heated kiss on my lips. That's when we heard a series of gasps outside. I looked over, and watched as everyone went wide eyed, and Alex had tears coming out of her angry eyes.

"Aw Max, you cheated on me." Winn said.

We were so dead.

 **A/N: Okay, I hope that made up for it, and I'm sorry for the long update. The next chapter will be up shortly, so as always, review, share, favorite and spread the word. Love you guys!**

 **~Ashley~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, another very long update. I get it. But a lot has been going on lately. Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites the past few chapters. It really means so much! You guys are awesome! Again thanks, and-enjoy.**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

(Maxwell's PoV)

Kara and I sat on the couch, in front of Alex and her mother. This felt like an interrogation. The only thing we needed was a bright light, and then we'd be set. I looked over at Kara-her head in her hands, massaging her temple. Alex's mother just kept glancing between all of us, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for lying.

"I don't understand," Alex started, "I thought-I thought you loved me." she said.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I kinda just assumed-nothing was going to happen. I mean...you never seemed interested in me before. I guess I thought you didn't care." I said, honestly. Kara looked like she was about to cry. She sneaked her hand underneath mine, and I squeezed her's in return.

"Alex, I'm gonna head back to your apartment. I'll see you later." her mother said, excusing herself from the situation. The door opening, and shutting were the only sounds that could be heard in the awkward silence in the room.

"Kara, how could you? You went after him, when I told you how much I cared about him! You betrayed me!" Alex shrieked.

"Alex, we've been together months before you told me that." Kara replied.

"Than why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how you would react. Just like you are right now." Kara said, and Alex walked over to the door.

"You know what, Kara? You can have him. I have better things to do with my time." Alex snapped, before slamming the door shut on her way out. I felt a little bit hurt, but I deserved everything she gave me. Kara didn't though, and I don't want to be the slime ball that breaks up their family.

"Max, I'm so sorry. I can't believe what she just said about you. I'm so sorry, I-" I smashed my lips to hers before she could finish. She looked up at me, with a confused look.

"Don't worry about it. I just know that I got the better Danvers when you and I started dating."

She looked up at me, with glossy eyes.

"I'm still sorry."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that with your own sister. And-" I kissed her lips once more, "-you apologize too much."

"Well, tomorrow's Christmas. So maybe everything will die down enough to enjoy the holidays.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kara's PoV)

Nothing died down. The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Winn, James, and Lucy came back over, as well as Alex, Hank and Eliza. As we all sat by the tree, exchanging our gifts, I couldn't help but feel guilty. But when Max arrived, I really could've just died. Seeing him in the doorway, the guilt washed over me completely.

He kissed my cheek as he walked in, and set the gifts he brought with him down on the table. He then proceeded into the main room and sat on the floor by the tree.

We sorted out all the gifts, and started opening them. We have a tradition in our family where everyone takes turns opening a present. So Alex would open one of hers, then Hank would open one of his, then James would open one of his, and so on. When I looked around, I noticed that Max had two gifts. All from me. I kinda felt bad. If I hadn't screwed up yesterday, he probably would've gotten, like, twenty.

Alex opened one first, it was from me.

"More knives. Thanks Kara." She said, bitterly.

"Alexandra!" Eliza scolded, then gave me a 'sorry' look. Alex just shook her head. Next was Lucy.

"Thanks Kara, I really needed a new organization system." She said genuinely. I smiled back at her. James opened his, which happened to be a superman costume from Winn.

"Thanks, man." He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, thanks Winn. He'll never take it off now." Lucy said, which made everyone laugh. I looked over at Max, who was also laughing. It was pretty cool, watching him have a good time, even with the whole 'Alex' dilemma.

We spent the rest of the time opening gifts, and talking about embarrassing childhood memories from when Alex and I were young. Alex just sat on the sidelines of the room, groaning and scowling at all the ones I was in. I knew she was really mad at me.

A while later-more specifically dinner time-we all gathered our food and sat down at the table outside. Max sat down on one side of me, and Winn on the other. Across from us sat Lucy and James, and on each end of the table sat Eliza and Alex.

We started to eat in silence. I didn't have anything to say. No one else did either. Max was just embarrassed about the situation, as I was ashamed. I should've said something sooner. After dinner, we had dessert. Apple Pie, Peanut Butter-Chocolate pie and ice cream. If ice cream makes everyone happy, maybe it would make Alex happy, too.

Well, it didn't...

People were leaving. Lucy and James had already left, and so had Winn. Eliza and Alex were getting ready to leave, leaving only us and Max left. Before they left, however, Alex completely lost it.

"How could you do it?" she asked.

"Alexandra-"

"No mom. She betrayed me." Alex said through tears. Eliza came over and hugged me, and nodded to Max before evacuating the premises.

"Alex-"

"Don't start now, Max. I know you guys have been lying to me a long time. I know that both of you were just trying to hurt me."

"Alex, it's not like that." I tried.

"Yeah, it kinda is." she snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry that I lied to you. But I'm not sorry that Max and I are together." I replied, defending my boyfriend.

"If you trust him so much, surely you told him you're Supergirl." I went wide eyed, even knowing full well that Max already knew, she would've just told him my secret if he didn't know.

"What? Kara, y-your Supergirl?" he feigned knowledge of my alter ego.

"Oops, looks like you didn't trust him enough. Sorry, Kara." Alex said before leaving.

"As if I didn't already know." he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. Alex has become such a bit-"

Well, as if things weren't already sucking at home, going to the DEO sucked even more. Being forced into combat with Alex, always left me sore. I mean, it was the Kryptonite of course, but even so, she beat my alien ass all the way to Krypton and back.

That, and she kept giving me unearthly looks, while I was talking to Hank in the back room.

When I got home from actual work at the DEO and play-work at CatCo, my alien ears heard a series of sounds, escaping from Alex's apartment. Rushing over, I looked to see what the issue was. I made it to her room, and the sounds clarified as moans. I used my x-ray vision, and saw the scene that I never expected...

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Any guesses as to what this 'scene' is? Review, and add any suggestions that you may have as to what this is about. Here, I'll give you a hint. It's very unexpected, and will change the way Kara looks at Alex forever. I will post as soon as I can. Review, spread the word, and add any suggestions! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They are very much appreciated, and I am constantly checking my inbox to see if there are more. I love getting feedback from you guys, and it helps me carry on with writing. Thank you!**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

 _Previously..._

 _When I got home from actual work at the DEO and play-work at CatCo, my alien ears heard a series of sounds, escaping from Alex's apartment. Rushing over, I looked to see what the issue was. I made it to her room, and the sounds clarified as moans. I used my x-ray vision, and saw the scene that I never expected..._

The top three buttons on Alex's shirt were unbuttoned, and the person she was with, was topless. I saw the dark hair of the person, and the toned muscles. Winn. Winn and Alex. My best friend, and my sister.

"I know you're there, Kara." Alex yelled out. I flew out the window, and flew around until I was calmed down enough. I knew what she was doing, and my best friend was going to get hurt in the end. I was not going to let it happen.

I knew I couldn't go back to my apartment, because she would go there, in order to talk to me. I flew to Max's house and knocked on the door. He walked over, and I looked at the sleepy expression on his face.

"Hey," he said, "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at the pained expression on my face.

"Max, it's Alex. She's dating Winn." I said.

"And this is bad, why?" he asked.

"Because, she's using him. She's only doing this to prove that us dating is not bothering her. But it is." I said.

"So, and please don't take this the wrong way, but why did you come here instead of your apartment?" he asked.

"Because she would go there, and she would start yelling at me, and asking if I was mad or not. She would try and make me feel guiltier than I am already."

"Okay, so the answer is simple." he said, and part of me wondered what he was thinking.

"What?"

"Move in with me." he smirked. I nearly fell over in my seat. He just asked me to move in with him.

"Wai-wait. Are you serious? You really want me to move in with you?" I was so in shock, that I didn't know if I was dreaming, or in reality.

"I wouldn't have asked, if I didn't mean it. Kara, how many times do I have to tell you? No matter what Alex says or does, I love you. With all my heart, I love you." he said, and the tears moved from my eyes down my cheeks.

"I love you too. No matter what she does. And you know what, if she thinks she can make us feel guilty about our relationship, she's wrong. I love you, and I don't care who knows it." I said, confidently.

"Well, you still haven't answered my question. Kara Maria Danvers-"

"My middle name isn't Maria."

"I know. Kara Danvers...will you move in with me?" he asked.

"Yes. Just let me go grab my things." I said, before kissing him and flying off. As soon as I landed on my balcony, I ran inside, packing everything in sight. My pictures, my clothes and everything else that was mine. By the time I was done, I had five suitcases full of belongings. Making the trip back to Max's was difficult, and I was scared I was going to drop a suitcase on someone's head. But I didn't. I made my way back, and walked up to the front door. He answered it and kissed me, before bringing my suitcases up to the master bedroom. This was going to be an interesting new routine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about three hours, I had settled in and was relaxing in bed. Max opened the door, and was changed into a grey shirt with sweatpants. I thought for sure he would wear suits to bed. But no, he looked like a regular person.

He climbed in, and the sudden warmth made me feel safe. It gave me security, and made me feel loved. It was a feeling, that I couldn't describe. I just felt complete. I set my glasses and my book down on the side table, before snuggling into the sheets. Max turned the light out, and snuggled into the sheets next to me.

All of a sudden, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I snuggled closer to him, and before I knew it, he was sound asleep. I was exhausted too. Between work, play, and sisterly drama, I had a rough day. Before I was ready, I drifted off to sleep.

Waking up, had never been so amazing in my life. I woke up, still warm and comfortable, with Max laying beside me. His arm had not left my waist all night, and I liked that it was still there. I rubbed my eyes, and checked the time. I had a few hours before I had to be at CatCo, so I was going to make the best of it. I turned around, careful not to bother Max, as I flipped over to face him.

His face was so relaxed, and it was hard to resist. I gave in, and kissed his cheek.

"Took you long enough." he mumbled.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, surprised.

"Maybe a half hour. I wanted to see what you would do, if you thought I was asleep. I liked it, thank you." he said.

"My pleasure. I enjoyed it too." I smiled.

"Want some breakfast? I've got some double chocolate chip muffins, if your interested." he said, and my eyes popped open, and I smiled. Jumping out of the bed, I pulled him with me, and I raced us both down to the marble kitchen.

"Easy. I knew you liked chocolate, but I didn't think you would get into a frenzy over it." he laughed.

"Don't mess with me and chocolate."

"Anything else I should be concerned about?" he asked.

"Uhhh, potstickers, pizza and the occasional ice cream." I said, and he chuckled.

"That's my girl." he laughed, before walking to the fridge and bringing out a basket full of double-chocolate chip muffins. I nearly screamed before taking one.

"Don't eat it too fast, you'll get a stomach ache. Or is it different with you _aliens_?" he joked.

"No. If it was, I'd be fat by now." I said.

"I hope you do get fat one day. Just after we're married, and not because of food ingestion." he said.

"You want children?" I asked.

"Of course. I've always wanted a little boy or girl." he said.

"Wow, who knew Maxwell Lord wanted a child? And here everyone thinks you're a narcissist."

"Kara, we all know that's not the names people use for me."

"Yeah, but my mommy told me not to talk like that." I said, and he burst out laughing.

"Makes sense. She seemed like a reasonable woman when I met her at Christmas." he said.

"Yeah, she usually is." I replied.

"Yeah. We should probably start getting ready for work. You have to get to Lord. Tech, and I have to get to CatCo and the DEO-"

"Whoa, are you sure? Even with Winn and Alex?" he asked.

"It's not like I care. She's just trying to get me to care." I said.

"Okay, then." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into CatCo, with a feeling of anxiety. I was nervous to approach Winn, mostly because he knew I saw him and Alex together.

I picked up Miss Grant's latte, and walked into the office. James approached me, along with Winn.

"Hey Kara. I went to your apartment, and you weren't there." James said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I moved out." I said.

"This has nothing to do with Alex and I, does it?" Winn asked.

"No. You two are two consenting adults, and it's none of my business. But I do have a job to get to, and I don't want any distractions, so I have to go. See you later." I said, and both men eyed me weird.

I delivered Miss Grant's latte to her, before spending the rest of my day at the phone. Occasionally, I would talk to James or Winn, but no one else really. I didn't even really feel like talking to Winn, mostly because I felt guilty about what Alex was doing to him, but I still talked to him.

The DEO sucked today. Alex kept talking to me about how she was going to break his heart, and how there was nothing I could do, and that it was all my fault. I told her to shut up, and she punched me in the gut. I was about to kill her. I went home to Max, and sighed in relief when he came home right behind me, and hugged me.

Going inside, we made hot chocolate, and sat down by the blazing fire.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Boring. What about you?"

"Sucked."

"Alex and Winn?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, it'll get better." he said.

"No, it won't. She's going to break his heart." I said.

"You'l stop her. I know you will." he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because you're Supergirl. You always find a way to save people." he said, before turning on the TV.

The news lady was on. And this story nearly killed me right then and there.

"We have received intel that Maxwell Lord and Supergirl are officially a couple. But is Maxwell Lord a player? In this photograph, he was seen kissing Cat Grant's assistant. So you tell us. Maxwell Lord. Player or Romantic?" I looked over at Max. He was horrified.

"Well, I will find a way to save you, Max." I said.

A/N: Alright, so I have a plan for this. I will try to update as much as I can. Please review, leave any suggestions or questions. Follow, and spread the word. Love you guys!

~Ashley Eve~


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so I've kinda found out that I write better when I'm not so stressed about making everything perfect, so I'm going to try and do the same thing right now. Deal? On that note, thanks to Guest, and for your reviews, they have really meant a lot, while I am writing this. Alright, I'm done holding you up from this, enjoy!**

(Kara's PoV)

Max turned his head to me, after turning off the news. The same horrified expression he had on before, still plastered on his handsome face.

"Max, it's gonna be okay." I said, trying to reassure him.

"Kara, I don't know if it will. The person who wrote that interview, thinks we're together. Whoever it is, is trying to ruin my life. Your life."

"Well, who wrote the interview?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I can't be seen in public right now, I'm gonna get beat up by a bunch of Supergirl and Kara Danvers fans."

"Maybe it was Alex. It's possible she could be trying to get back at us for-everything." I suggested.

"It's very possible."

"Hey," I said, dragging my hand down his cheek, "It's gonna be alright. We're gonna fix this." He held onto my hand, and squeezed it.

"I hope so. I don't want either of us to get smashed in the end." he said.

"Yeah." I said, before kissing his cheek.

Going to work the next morning, I was greeted with so many questions. Especially from my boss.

"Good morning, Miss Grant." I had said.

"Morning. So what's it like?" she asked, taking her latte out of my hands, and taking a sip.

"What's what like?" I asked.

"Y'know. Dating Maxwell Lord? The world's biggest narcissist."

"He's actually a really good guy, once you get to know him." I defended.

"Of course, but did you know he's dating Supergirl? What're you gonna do, when he decides to ditch you for the 's'?" she asked, eyebrows high in the air.

"He won't. Max loves me."

"I hope so." she said, before I walked out of her office. As I was walking, I bumped into this woman with long, straight dark brown hair. She had a white skirt on, and a black blouse.

"Watch where you're going! You nearly broke my heel." she said.

"Sorry, it's called an accident."

"It's called, you weren't looking where you were going. Next time, maybe make sure your glasses are clean, before you start walking." she said, and I had this new feeling inside me. Like I could punch a line of skyscrapers and knock them down like dominoes.

"Who are you supposed to be, anyway?" she asked.

"Kara Danvers. Cat Grant's assistant."

"What a coincidence. I'm her other assistant. Siobhan Smythe." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I wasn't aware she was getting another assistant." I said.

"Oh, well that was before you started getting lazy on your work. I guess you just don't have any hopes for the future. But I do, and I'm not going to let anything stand in the way of that. I suggest you do the same." she said.

"Maybe, you should focus on your attitude before you try and work for Cat Grant."

"Well, like I said, you should work on-well work. I mean, you can't depend on Maxwell Lord to take care of you forever. I bet you're only dating him for his money." she said, before sashaying away. In that moment, James walked up to me.

"Hey, what was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Then, why do you look like your about to smash a wall?" he asked.

"No idea." I said, before removing myself, so that I didn't shoot a laser at a very certain someone.

I went to the DEO, and Hank immediately noticed something was off.

"Supergirl, a word?"

"No thanks, Hank. Not in the mood." I replied, cooly.

"Not in the mood? Okay, I suppose I'll try again later, then." he said sarcastically.

"Won't be in the mood then either." I said.

"What's bothering you? I'm not leaving until you tell me." he said.

"Everything! There's this wench new assistant in CatCo, Miss Grant and so many other people are questioning my relationship with Max, Alex is using Winn to get back at me for dating Max, and Max and I are on the verge of losing everything!" I nearly yelled.

"Look, I know this is hard for you. But I can talk to Alex, if you need me to."

"NO! I mean-she is really pushing things right now, I don't wanna start things."

"Technically you won't be, I will be." he said smiling.

"I suppose you have a point." I replied, before walking away, then flying away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, what're you doing here, babe?" Max asked, as I walked into the house.

"I live here. Didn't you hear? I mean everyone's talking about it." I said.

"Yeah, I heard. But I didn't expect you home for another three, four hours." he said.

"I got off work early. I managed to get away from Alex for a while."

"Oh, that's good. So listen, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Would you consider...?

"What?"

"Maybe, taking me to the DEO?" he asked, with a huge smile on his face.

"I'd have to ask Hank. But I doubt he'll say yes."

"Then, can I meet your cousin?"

"I thought you hated my cousin."

"I did, before I got to learn how awesome you two are; before I gave you a chance to make me think otherwise."

"I'll talk to him. But I don't know if he will be able to."

"Oh okay," he said looking down, as if he were hesitant to talk to me about something, "Hey Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me more about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"About your planet. What was it like? What were your parents like? That kind of thing."

"Well, I come from Krypton. It was a technology filled planet, you would've loved it. Our planet's core gave us power, which our people took like it was free money. My mother was a law enforcer, and my dad was a scientist."

"Law enforcer? Like a cop?" he asked, and I laughed.

"No, she was kind of like a judge. She determined sentences for criminals."

"What kind of sentences?"

"Banishment to Fort Rozz. It's a maximum security prison. It was in the Phantom Zone, where time doesn't pass."

"Sounds scary."

"It was. According to my mother, people went crazy."

"Why did you come to Earth?"

"Our planet was dying, from using too much of Krypton's energy core. My cousin was born shortly before the destruction of our planet, and I was sent to protect him."

"So, why did we hear from him first?"

"In the explosion, my pod got knocked off course, and I went into the Phantom Zone. I don't know how I got out, but when I landed here, he was all grown up."

"What's your alien name?"

"Kara Zor-el."

"I like it, it suits you."

"You don't even know what it means."

"Oh, it means something?"

"The house of El, a prominent family."

"So what were your parents' names?"

"Zor-El and Alura."

"Okay. What's Superman's real name?"

"That's for him to tell you." I said.

"So, what are we gonna do about the whole rumor thing?"

"Oh, I don't know yet. But I promise we'll figure something out. And if all else fails, we can move in with my mother."

"Maybe." he said, and I laughed.

"But seriously, we'll do something."

"I hope so." he said, and we hung out for the rest of the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I opened my eyes, I felt strange. As if I were being watched. I looked around the room, and found that Max had already gone to Lord. Tech. for the day. Scrambling to put my 'glasses' on, in case someone _was_ actually watching me, I grabbed my work clothes, and headed to the bathroom to change.

As I put on my makeup, I kept having this feeling of someone watching me. I made a call to Hank, and he just told me to be on the lookout for anything strange.

I went to CatCo, and was greeted by the same prissy assistant that bothered me before.

"Good morning Kara." she said, putting on a fresh fake smile.

"Morning, Siobhan." I said, returning the same expression.

"So, I hear Maxwell Lord hooked up with a short haired brunette this morning. Did you wake up with that side of the bed cold?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he did."

"Yeah, and he tried to make a move on Lucy Lane, apparently."

"I bet." I said.

"Yeah, you should make sure you know who you're dealing with, before you get into bed with them." she said.

"I have to go." I said.

"Okay, have a good day." she said.

"Bye." I said, as she walked away.

"Bye Felicia." I mumbled, as James walked up to me.

"Hey Kara." he said.

"Oh, hi. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, if you must know. Lucy and I are engaged." he said.

"James, that's wonderful!" I said, pulling him into an embrace. Then Lucy walked up.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys." I said, hugging Lucy as well.

"Thanks, Kara." she replied.

"Yeah, have you set a date?"

"Well, I'm thinking spring." she said.

"Okay, so a few months. Are you gonna have enough time?" I asked.

"Probably. And it's plus one." she said eyebrows wagging in the air.

"Exciting!" I said, before Miss Grant walked by, taking her latte from my hands.

"I have to go, so much paperwork to do, you know?"

"Yeah, that's what working for Miss Grant gets you." James laughed, before him and Lucy walked away.

Sitting at the computer, waiting for phone calls and emails, I wondered more about the feeling I had this morning. I was still uneasy. Then, I thought more about what Siobhan had said. _A short haired brunette_. That description met Alex's. And I know, Siobhan doesn't know Alex. But also Lucy Lane. But Lucy Lane is engaged now. Siobhan must've been lying. Max wouldn't do that to me.

Walking out of work, I was about to make my way back home, when that uneasy feeling struck me again. I kept walking, and suddenly felt eyes on me. Before I knew it, I was being hauled into the sky before you could even say 'help'.

Whenever I landed, I was standing in front of my Aunt Astra.

"Hello, little one." she said.

"Aunt Astra? Why have you brought me here?" I asked.

"I came to you, for a warning."

"What?" I asked.

"You remember Non?"

"Your husband, yes. What about him?"

"We are no longer together. But he will still follow through with his plans for Myriad."

"Myriad? What's that?"

"We planned to build a new Krypton on the Earth, but the annihilation of this planet, is not what I wanted. I ended it with Non, because he wanted to hurt you, along with every other human on this planet."

"So are you still arming with your soldiers?"

"No. I was hoping to join you. To fight alongside you, to try and stop this."

"Yes, but let me find you a home first. Max won't really be comfortable with another person living with us."

"Where do I go?"

"I know a place."

I brought Astra to my old apartment. When I opened the door, she looked inside, and her eyes went wide.

"Oh wow. This reminds me so much of home." she said.

"What did you expect? Cocoons and holes in the ground?"

"Oh no. But I never expected it to be so similar." she said.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh I do."

"Good. It's yours."

"So humans live in these?"

"Yes."

"That's incredible."

"Yeah, now we can hang out, watch movies and eat ice cream together-"

"What are those?"

"Oh, we're about to change that." I said, grabbing her hand, and pulling her into the world.

I took her to a grocery store, which ended up being the most interesting thing of our lives. She looked just like I did, when I first landed here. Alex and Eliza had to teach me everything about life. What junk food was, what movies were, and how to use a tv.

"So how does it stay like this?"

"Oh, you put it in the freezer, to keep it cold."

"Okay," she said, putting hand to her forehead and groaning, "What is this?"

"It's called brain freeze. It's only temporary. Doesn't last for more than a minute or so."

"Oh, that's uncomfortable."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I asked.

"Of course." she said, nodding.

"How did Non take it?"

"Well, to be honest, it looked like he didn't really care. But that could just be me."

"Well, sometimes he looks like that." I said, defending her.

"So, I hear you have someone in your life." she said smiling at me, with a sideways grin plastered on her face.

"Maybe."

"Oh, give me the deets." she said and I looked at her funny, "What? Isn't that how everyone's saying it?"

"Yeah teenagers do." I said, and she chuckled.

"Okay, tell me about him." she said.

"That's better," I said, "He's so kind, and funny. He's kind of a jerk at first, but then you get to know him."

"Sounds like a good guy. When can I meet him?"

"I don't know. Soon."

"Okay. Sounds good."

We continued to make small talk, before I showed her what a bed was, and left.

Arriving home, I looked at Max, sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. Hey do you want to meet my aunt? She's turned good now." I said.

"Sure."

"Max, are you sure everything's okay?" I asked.

"Yes." he said, and it didn't take another genius to tell he was lying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knocked on her door three times before she answered.

"Hello, little one." she said, greeting me with a hug.

"Morning, Aunt Astra. How was your first night here?" I asked.

"The best I've had in weeks."

"Okay, so now I think we should focus on getting you a job."

"Okay, so psycho killer won't get me anywhere, will it?" she asked.

"No, and don't tell anyone about that. You'll be put in prison."

"Good point. So what did you have in mind?"

"I could fish you a job where I work." I said.

"In what?"

"A photography assistant. James would love to have you working with him." I said.

"Why?"

"Because you're a Kryptonian. He loves Kal-El. In fact, he's Kal-El's best friend."

"Oh, you mean James Olsen? That would be cool." she said.

"Okay, let's get you ready first." I said, quickly flying home to grab some more clothes. I picked out a button up and a cardigan with some jeans, which I shortly brought back to her.

"Let's go to work." I said.

 **A/N: I know that's not how it goes on the show, but I wanted to adjust it, because I liked Astra. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and thanks for the support. As always, review, follow and spread the word. Love you guys!**

 **~Ashley Eve~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'll make this short. Life has been suckish. I got into a fight, so I'm in a lot of pain while writing this, but I did my best, so I hope you enjoy this.**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

(Kara's PoV)

Bringing Astra to work, was a definite challenge. She had no clue what to do, or who to talk to.

Walking her into CatCo, I couldn't help but be excited to show my aunt off to everyone. I watched as her eyes glinted with curiosity of this new world that I had brought her into. As we made it over by Winn's desk, he looked up at us both, with wide eyes.

"Kara is this-"

"My Aunt. Astra."

"But isn't she-"

"She's reformed." I cut him off, before he could say anything he would regret.

"Nice to meet you." he said looking scared.

"You needn't fear me, Winslow. I wish to be friends." she said, with a smile, extending her arm. Which made me smile.

"Okay." he said, and he took her hand and shook it. That's when Siobhan walked over, and looked at my aunt with such distain.

"Great. There's another one of _you_ , Kara. Just what this office needs. Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"This is my Aunt-Lauren."

"Wow. So you have beautiful new names, but you dress older than my great grandmother. I see how this works."

"You shouldn't be so esteemed." Astra said.

"Why is that?"

"Because your dress is inside out, and you have lipstick on your teeth." Astra replied, and Siobhan went whiter than a ghost, and rushed off to the bathroom.

"Oh my god, that was amazing!"

"Thank you, little one. I wasn't going to let her destroy our mood, on this happy day. So, where do we go next?"

"Miss Grant's office." I replied, and I grabbed her hand to take her to the final test. Approaching the office, I got a look from Miss Grant.

"Kiera, who is this?"

"This is Lauren, my aunt."

"Does she have a last name?"

"It's Bramante." Astra said.

"Well, Lauren Bramante, what is it I can do for you?"

"I would like to apply for a job."

"Okay, then. What job would you like to apply for?"

"She wants to be an assistant."

"Keira, I already have two assistants. There is a maximum, you know."

"Yes, but I think when you hear what she has to offer, you will reconsider this."

"Alright. I trust your intentions, Kara. Let me go one on one with your aunt. Shoo!"

I was a little skeptical about leaving Miss Grant alone with Astra, but I trusted Astra not to give away our secret. I decided to go visit Max at work.

I walked into his office, which I shortly found was empty. Walking down to lobby, I spoke to the front desk.

"Where is Maxwell Lord?"

"Mr. Lord has retired for the evening. He said he was feeling a bit out of sorts, and excused himself."

"Thank you." I said before leaving.

I went home, and when I opened the front door, I heard yelling upstairs. I crept up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

"Max, are you in there?"

"Yes, Kara. Please come in." I opened the door, and saw Alex and Max standing on opposite sides of one another.

"Should I come back later or-"

"No, Kara. Your timing is perfect. I was just telling Alex that she needs to stop coming after us."

"What are you talking about?"

"She sent that message to the news company. The one who published that video of me being a 'player.' She's trying to ruin us." he said, angrily.

"Kara, why would you think I would even care to do that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, who are you going to trust? Me, your sister, or Max? The faulty, player boyfriend?"

"Don't make me choose." I said.

"Then I will make the choice for you." Alex said, leaving. I followed right after her.

"Alex! What is your problem?"

"My problem is you two! I loved him first, and he loved me first! We should be together! Not you and him!"

"Alex, this is how it is. You need to accept that."

"I can't. I have no other way to see it."

"Fine." I said, the tears rushing down my cheeks.

"Goodbye." she said, leaving the house. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, where I cried for minutes before Max knocked on the door.

"Kara? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I managed. Shortly after I answered, he opened the door, and walked in. He sat down next to me on the floor, and kissed the side of my head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not yet."

"Okay." he replied, and put him arm around my shoulders, gently squeezing them. An embrace that made me feel safe.

"Max?"

"Yeah Kar?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." he said, and that's when I got a text.

 _Hey Kara! I got the job!_

I smiled.

 _Awesome! Let me come pick you up!_ I texted back, and left.

I waited outside for Astra to come out. While waiting, I wondered why Alex had even decided to go to our house. I had never told her where I lived. Unless she didn't go to see _me_. My thoughts were interrupted when Astra emerged from CatCo.

"Hey little one. Is everything okay? You look troubled." she asked.

"No, something's not right."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, but not here."

"Let's go back to my place." she said.

When we got there, she took off her glasses and cardigan, leaving her in a sweater. She reached into the fridge to grab two bottles of water, and handed one to me.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

"Something's wrong with Alex?"

"Your sister? What do you mean?"

"When I went home, she was there."

"What's so weird about that?"

"She didn't go to see _me_. She went to see Max, and I don't know why."

"You should ask him about it."

"Maybe."

"I'll go with you."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to." I replied, when a buzzing noise echoed from my pocket. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Max.

"I have to go. Max wants me home."

"Okay, go to your boyfriend." she said, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Max's PoV)

I guess everything went wrong when I left the office. I kept feeling like something was off, and I couldn't concentrate on my work. I realized, the world wouldn't benefit from me being tired, and inefficient, so I went home.

I called down to the main office, and told them I would be retiring for the night. I went home, and shortly after I got into bed, there was a knock on the door. I groaned and got up, making my way down the stairs to the door.

I opened it to find the face of terrorism on my porch.

"What are you doing here, Alex?"

"I was hoping, that we could talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. You need to leave." I said, and I started to have a very painful migraine.

"Oh, you better lie down. You don't look good." she said, pushing me over, and slamming the door shut.

She pushed me up the stairs and I collapsed into the door, and into the bed. My headache got worse.

"You know, I told you I loved you, and we should've been together." she said, pushing me onto my back.

"You drugged me."

"Yeah. I did. Sweet dreams." she said, and I drifted off so fast...

I opened my eyes, and felt a huge pain in my groin. I looked up, to see Alex zipping her coat up. I was disgusted, and suddenly knew what had happened. I felt like I was gonna throw up. I got up, and all the blood rushed to my head. She looked at me, then down, and smirked. I looked down, and covered myself, quickly putting on my clothes.

"You're zipper's down." she said.

"I hate you. If Kara finds out about this..."

"She'll be heartbroken. So you'd better not let her find out."

"Don't threaten me!"

"I'm not threatening you. I'm giving you a chance to keep your girlfriend."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Max, are you in there?" Kara's voice asked.

"Yes, Kara. Please come in." I said, and was grateful when I saw her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, I got a phone call. Unwisely, I answered it.

"Good, you picked up." Alex said.

"What do you want?"

"I'd like to make an arrangement."

"What kind of arrangement?"

"I won't tell Kara, about what happened, if you meet me every Friday at my apartment."

"That would make it worse. Kara will understand if I tell her what you did."

"You really think that Kara would believe her lying, narcissistic, criminal boyfriend over her loving sister? Do you really want to ruin our sisterly relationship?"

"Now you're threatening me."

"No, now it's blackmail; you tell Kara about me doing this, then Kara won't have a sister anymore."

I said early on, that I wouldn't be the slime ball to break this family up. I would not destroy the thing Kara cares about most. I made my decision. I couldn't tell her. No matter how much it would destroy me.

The first Friday night, was just like it had started out. Alex had drugged me, and the next morning, I knew what she had done. I considered giving up my career, and taking Kara away from this, but then again, that wouldn't do anything about her losing Alex.

I began to panic, after a few Fridays. Alex played the same game over and over again. I was becoming an emotionless blob, and even Kara noticed it. I nearly lost it, when she brought it up.

"Hey, are you okay?" she had said.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"You always are."

"Well, I have a lot of work nowadays." I had said gently.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"Kara, it's fine."

"Still-" she said. In that moment, I realized that I was losing her. My own conscience was eating me alive.

It became Friday again, and Alex started her game. This time, she did it at my house. This time, I didn't care about this. I realized that this was just getting worse every time I allowed her to do this. She had my shirt off, and was kneeling over me. That's when the door opened, and Kara's scream filled the room.

 **A/N: That is by far, the darkest thing I have written in my life. Don't worry, there will be a good ending for everyone. But no more spoilers than that. As always, Review, Comment, Favorite and spread the word. I love you guys!**

 **~Ashley Eve~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another update! I tried not to make it a long wait, but here it is.**

 **~Ashley Eve.**

(Kara's PoV)

I didn't know what to think. I was furious, and devastated all at the same time. When I looked at Alex sitting on top of Max, I nearly broke.

"Kara, Max told me you two broke up." Alex said.

"No, Kara. I can explain. Please just give me a chance-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it! You cheated on me!" I said, pulling out suitcases and clothes.

"No, Kara she made me do it. She blackmailed me."

"I said I don't want to hear it. Not now! I just need space." I said, continuing to pack.

"Is it over between us?" he asked, tears coming down his cheeks.

"I don't know. I just need some time." I said, and I took the bag I had packed and left. As I walked to my destination, it took everything in me not to sit down and ball my eyes out. Once I got there, I knocked on the door, and Astra opened it.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I saw Max and Alex-"

"Oh little one. I'm so sorry." she said.

"I loved him so much. How-could-he-do-this-to-me? I thought- he -loved me."

"I don't know, little one. But I do know that this will get better."

"No it won't."

"Did you end it with him?"

"No, I just needed space. Can I stay here for a while?"

"I wish you could, but the apartment has rules on this kind of thing. There can only be one person unless signed on lease. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just have to make a call."

"There's a phone in the kitchen." she said, and I nodded, before heading out. I dialed the number on the phone and after three rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"Hey Kara. Are you okay? You sound teary?"

"Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Yes, of course." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This had happened years ago. Landing in front of this house, brought back so many memories. Me landing on this earth. Kal-el bringing me here. Meeting Jeremiah and Eliza. Meeting Alex. Going to school, and becoming a human.

Everything that I had, started here...

Everything that I had lost, started here...

I walked up to the porch and was greeted with open arms of my mother.

"Your aunt told me what happened. I'm so sorry Kara."

"It's okay. I just need time to think."

"Well, do all the thinking you need here."

Time passes.

I still feel like I'm drowning.

I can't live like this. I won't live like this.

Time stops.

And everything is normal. Too normal. I don't like it.

I've been here for a month. We get calls everyday. I only answer the ones from my aunt. Otherwise, I'm quarantined in a room, where I look at the sea, and let my mind relax. I don't eat. It's not like I'll die if I don't. I didn't know it would hurt this much. Then again, I'm an alien, not a sociopath.

Another month passes.

I don't leave my room.

I can't go back yet.

It's not worth it...

My friends miss me.

My sister hates me.

I have no life.

I've lost everything.

This sucks.

Another month passes. This time, I've come out of my room. I still hurt. But I've overstayed my welcome.

"Thanks again." I say as I hug my foster mother goodbye.

"Good luck." she says and I venture off back to my city.

I walk into CatCo. An emotionless wreck. Winn and James run up to me and ask where I was. I don't reply.

I deliver Miss Grant's coffee without a word. She looks concerned. I'm hurting a lot on the inside. I can't help it.

I feel lost. Confused, sad, even damaged. I feel like I have no purpose.

I sit at my desk the rest of the day, and answer phone calls. Siobhan keeps her distance, but looks sad for me every time our eyes meet.

I can't take the heat anymore. I need to face this. I need to breathe.

I walk into Lord. Tech. I make it to his office. He's not there.

I go to his house. The light is on. He's there. There is no car parked in the driveway. I knock on the door.

He answers in a bathrobe. His nose is red, his eyes are puffy. He has been crying. He sees me, and he starts crying.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"I know. I want to know why you did it." I replied, and the next hour was him explaining to me why he did what he did.

I lean over and kiss him. He holds onto me, and we both cry. That's when he sinks down to the floor, and onto one knee.

That's when I realize, I was thinking about this, before knocking on the door. I want to be happy. But I can't unless I see him.

I knock on the door. He answers in a bathrobe, and he has definitely been crying. Seeing me only makes it worse. He lets me in, I grab his hand and take him to our room. I open the door. Alex is not here.

"Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry. I had no choice." he says, and continues on with the explanation. I cry, and hold onto him.

Suddenly, everything is clear. Max would never want to hurt me. He would never try.

I'm both happy and sad. I'm happy that Max and I are okay. But I'm sad, because I just lost my sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months have passed. Max and I have been together about a year now. It seems like it's gone by so fast. I haven't been this happy in so long, and for a while I didn't think things would get this good. I have not been to the DEO since Alex forced Max to do what he did.

Things have been scarily normal for a while. Astra had stopped hearing from Non completely, and she was now living a life you would see from a human. She liked the way things were now, when she didn't have to worry about Non all the time.

So now here I am, walking into CatCo with Astra. She and I went our separate ways, her to her desk, and I to Miss Grants office. I walked in and got scared, when I saw the genuine smile on her face.

"Good morning, Miss Grant."

"Oh yes, it is a very good morning indeed." she smiled, gleefully.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Went on a date," she smiled, which only increased, "And here they are now." she said. I turned around and my blood went cold.

 **A/N: HA! Another cliffhanger. Any thoughts? Review, comment, and spread the word! Love you guys!**

 **~Ashley Eve~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the extremely late update. I had a maddening case of writer's block that I couldn't shake. I've been trying to find a literary agent for my book, and getting the guts to send a query to them. I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving!**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

(Kara's PoV)

I looked into the eyes of Miss Grant's date. I couldn't believe my eyes. Work was crossing over into my play work, and no matter where I went, I couldn't escape it. I looked into the eyes of Directer Henshaw. Hank Henshaw. My eyes widened in surprise, which only increased when I saw him wearing regular clothes, and holding a bouquet of red roses. He smiled at me, and walked over to Miss Grant, setting them down on her desk, and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"This is Hank. He and I have been chatting online for a few months, and finally decided to meet." Miss Grant smiled. I nodded and feigned a smile, before excusing myself.

I watched as Siobhan cleaned her desk out. Wonder and curiosity struck me, as she pulled out boxes.

"Did you get that promotion?" I asked.

"NO! Miss Grant just fired me."

"Why?"

"Because I contacted another publisher about a Supergirl story. She got angry and fired me."

"Oh." I said, hurriedly walking in the other direction. In my head, I thought, yes!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A while had passed. The orange of the sun in the morning, illuminated the room when I woke up this morning. I turned over to find that Max had left early this morning. I liked waking up next to him. It was comforting. I didn't like that the bed was cold on the other side.

I got up, and remembered that this was my day off. Astra would be handling things today. I cheered in my head, now I had to figure out what to do with my free time.

By the time I had figured out what to do, it was already noon, and I didn't have much time to do it. I planned on making dinner for both Max and I, and then watching movies.

I got out the things for dinner, and put them together in the oven. Potstickers and pizza wouldn't be enough for tonight. I made lasagna, because I knew it was secretly Max's favorite. I looked through the movies he had. Surprisingly, there were a lot of chick flicks.

Sissy.

By the time Max got home, dinner was ready and the movie was in. I was more excited than a child on Christmas. I couldn't help myself.

"Hey babe." he said, giving me a quick peck on the lips, and off we went to start the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Max's PoV)

Work was a nightmare today! I had to deal with technology failures, and worst of all, there was a break in. I couldn't tell Kara, but it was her psycho uncle again. I didn't know what he wanted, and to safe my esophagus, I went into the other room, and used the direct line to the DEO.

When I got home, I was relieved to find Kara there. In my head I cursed myself for not bringing home any food, but the aroma from the kitchen said that Kara had already taken care of things.

I walked in, to find my sweetheart by the fridge, getting us drinks. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hey."

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Well, I thought we could have a nice dinner together for once, since I think our lives have been filled to the brink with drama."

"You can say that again." I said, smirking.

"So, I started a movie for you in the living room. Dinner's almost ready so go relax. Shoo!" she said gesturing toward the living room.

I smiled, before heading in there, and grabbing my regular seat in the recliner. I put my feet up, and waited for Kara.

When she came in, she was holding two plates of lasagna.

"Oh my god, babe. I love you so much." I said.

"It's only because I cook for you." she laughed.

"No, it's so much more."

"Yeah, I'm sure." she said, and I patted the little spot that remained on the recliner.

She got the hint, and sat there, right next to me. We ate in silence. Watching the movie together like it was our first awkward date.

By the time the lasagna was gone, and put on the table, Kara was asleep on my shoulder. I stroked her hair softly, and turned off the movie.

Picking her up, I took her upstairs into our room. Our room. It was so amazing to say out loud. Then again, it wasn't really out loud.

I set her down on the bed, and rolled in next to her. Little did she know, I had something for her.

James Olsen and I shared a word about marriage. You can probably guess what I'm talking about now. I made the most easy decision in my life. Kara is it for me. I want no one else, and I won't love anyone else. I was going to ask Kara to marry me, and it had to be special.

The ring, I had already picked out. I had gotten one that looked like she would like. It had a red stone in the middle, that was surrounded by diamonds in a line.

I had a plan, too. I wanted to show up to her at work with a bouquet of roses, give them to her, and then wait for her to turn around to her desk, while I get down on one knee. Hopefully she would say yes.

Now I had to work up the guts to do it.

I knew Kara loved me. But we'd only been together a few months, not even a full year yet. It's possible she wasn't ready yet. But my gut feeling was telling me, I had to take my chances.

I would risk it for Kara.

I love Kara.

No one else.

The next day, as Kara was getting dressed for work, she spoke up.

"Look, I have to run so many errands today. I don't know how late I'll be home." Well, there went that idea.

I wanted to do it today.

I wanted to ask her today.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Sorry." she said.

"You can't help it." I said, before she kissed my cheek and left. For the first time in my life, I felt useless.

At work, I was the opposite of efficient. I didn't get any work done.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, Paulina. I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem out of it tonight."

"I'm just thinking is all."

"Have fun."

Finally another idea struck me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kara arrived home, it didn't take her long to find the trail of roses to our bedroom. The lights were off, and the fireplace was the only thing that lit the room.

The door opened, and Kara's wide eyes glistened with curiosity.

"Max, what is this?" she asked.

"Something I've had to find a lot of courage for." I said, taking her hand and leading her into the room.

I dropped down to one knee. Her eyes went wide.

"Max, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Kara Danvers." I began.

Her eyes glistened with tears. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"In the past few months since I've been with you, I've come to realize that I have never been happier. I can't imagine my life before it had you in it. You've made me a better person, and I cannot think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Max, what are you saying?" she asked, the tears rolling down her face like a canoe in a river.

I pulled out the ring.

"Kara Danvers," I said, opening the box, "Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

Before she could answer, someone came to the door. Alex.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kara Zor-El, you are under arrest by order of Lieutenant Non."

 **A/N: Yet another cliffhanger. I didn't want it to be too fast. Will Kara say yes? Or will she say no?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It is currently one week and 6 days until Christmas. I also have a very special announcement-I have taken the first step to publishing my first book, which is sending a Query Letter to a Literary Agent. Very soon I will be uploading videos on the internet about my journey, and I plan on starting that after Christmas and possibly the New Year. I will end the bore session, and get on with the story. Thanks for all the support as well, I can't do this without you guys.**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

(Kara's PoV)

Max had just proposed. I hadn't felt this at peace in a long time. But all good things must come to an end. Especially when it's Alex involved nowadays.

She walked in through the door, dressed in black armor with a green light in the center of the chest. It was like she was staring through me.

"You're under arrest." she said, coming closer.

Max put his arm out, as if to try and protect me. But it was no use. She threw him into the wall, and I heard his wail of pain. I had never felt so angry in my life. If not afraid of breaking her, I would have launched over to her, and hit her. But as I said, I could've broken her.

It was like she wasn't herself. Like there was someone else living inside her body, controlling her brain and making her lash out. The next thing I knew, she was getting closer, and with every passing inch, I felt weaker.

When she was about three inches away from me, I crumpled to the floor in pain. The next thing I knew, she was walking over to Max. She picked his limp body off of the floor, and then disappeared, saying something about, "Myriad."

When I got my strength back, I flew around the town a few times, looking around with my alien eyes to look for Max. When I couldn't find him, I panicked. I went to visit Astra.

When I knocked on the door, she immediately answered.

"Kara, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Sh-she took him." I said through tears.

"Come on in, let's talk." she said, and led me into her apartment.

"Alright, what happened?" she asked, holding my hand and rubbing it, which always calmed me back on Krypton.

"It's Alex, it's like she's not herself. She beat him up and took him, saying something about a Myriad." at the word 'Myriad' Astra tensed.

"Non."

"What?"

"It's Non. He's using Myriad to take control of your sister's mind." She explained.

"How?"

"It's our technology. Do you remember the Omegahedron from home?"

"Yes."

"It powers Myriad."

"Oh. So what do I do? How can I get the love of my life back home?"

"Love of your life? Kara, you seem off. What happened before Alex got there?"

"Max-he proposed." I stuttered.

"Oh Kara," she said while engulfing me in a hug, "I'm so sorry."

"I need him back."

"I'll help you."

"How?" I asked.

"I know where to find them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here we landed in front of a massive ship. I knew it quite well. Fort Rozz, the maximum security prison that we used to banish people on Krypton. I remember when Non and Astra were sent here.

"So, Max is in there?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What do we do?"

"I can make a negotiation, but it might not work."

"Let's just try." I said.

We flew into one of the landing zones, and in through the entrance. She brought me to the main room, where Max was bolted to a chair. Already, bruises lined his cheeks. His eyes were closed.

I pulled the restraints off, and lifted him onto my shoulder.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" I said, and Non showed up.

"I don't think so, little girl." he said.

"Astra, take Max somewhere safe. I'll handle this." I said, and taking Max, she flew off.

"It was unwise of you to come here." he said.

"You took control of my sister. You kidnapped my boyfriend. You ruined a beautiful moment and on top of it all, you are trying to take one of the last things I have. Earth. Why are you doing this?"

"To bring back our planet, of course." he replied, and as soon as he did, Alex walked into the room, Kryptonite in the center of her chest-plate.

Non flew off, and that's when Alex drew out a green sword, that I knew wasn't a regular sword. This sword, in Alex's hand, could in fact end my existence.

I had to fight my sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight raged on for what felt like forever. I managed to knock the sword out of Alex's hand, long enough for me to see the Omegahedron controlling Alex in the corner of the room. Non is so stupid; leaving it here.

Now, I just had to get an opening.

Alex got hold of the sword again, and stabbed me in the leg with it. I screamed in pain. I walked with a now wounded leg, over to the Omegahedron and smashed it.

Alex's eyes stopped glazing over, and she dropped the sword.

"KARA! Oh my god, are you alright?" she asked, coming to my side.

"I will be. But we need to get out of here." I said, and we started the long awaited journey home.

I regenerated from my Kryptonite stabbing, and walked in through my aunt's apartment. I looked around for her, and when she was no where in sight, I started panicking.

Finally, I came into view of a slip of paper sitting on the table.

 _Kara,_

 _I've taken Max to your house in Midvale. Where you went when you were hurting. I thought we'd be safe here._

 _-Astra-_

I sighed. They were safe.

I flew Alex and I to Midvale, and we waited on the front steps.

"Kara, I'm sorry for everything-"

"No, Alex. It's not your fault. It's Non's."

"I should've tried to fight it." she said.

"You had no control. It's alright." I defended her once more.

"I hope he's okay."

"Me too." I replied. My heart was racing. I hoped he was okay. He was my world. He was my everything.

Eliza opened the door, and led us to the upstairs room where Max was. I sighed when I saw him. He was unconscious, bruised and battered.

I walked over to him, and held his swollen hand in mine. Here I would stay. Forever.

Forever.

A few days had passed, and he still had not woken up.

"Should we take him to the DEO?" I asked.

"At this point, we shouldn't move him. There could be injuries that I haven't seen yet." Eliza said.

More days passed, and every waking second, I thought about him. I yearned to hear his voice again.

To feel his lips against mine.

I gripped his hand once more, and said a silent prayer.

 **A/N: Shorter chapter this time. Still no response on the Query. It is now one week until Christmas. Review down below on the story, and tell me what your plans are for the holidays. Also answer this question. Will Max wake up? Review, favorite and spread the word.**

 **~Ashley Eve~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey beautiful people! I'm literally writing this in school, after a spelling bee. There were 25 people in this spelling bee, and I made 6** **th** **place. As we're nearing closer to Christmas, I've found myself in quite the predicament. My niece and brother are visiting from Indiana, and I have no clue what to get them. If you've ever had something horrid like this happen to you, comment down below, or send me a message V.I.A. Instagram. My Instagram is: Vera_Aubrey_Rosander. Still no update on my book yet, but just keep rooting for me, and hope that I will get it done. Have a safe Christmas, and a joyful New Years.**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

(Kara's PoV)

Still. He was still. His hand was cold, and he looked frozen. The same expression left on his face, and no matter what I did, I couldn't change him back.

I missed my honey.

I missed my joy.

I kept staying beside him. I called in a vacation from work, and every day was a new day. And every new day, there was a new issue. When you are a superhero and in a relationship…things get hard.

Non had threatened again. Astra had stayed behind in order to stay with Max. Alex was always crying about how sorry she was, and I continued to tell her everything was going to be alright. But I didn't know if it would be.

I had enough when people started walking around town looking like mindless drones. We had managed to get a message out, and people gained back control of their minds. The town was back. And I was not going to let anything else happen to them.

Around noon, Alex started complaining about a headache. She ran into the bathroom, and threw up. I started to get worried, everything was turning out bad.

As I walked around the city to get medicine and food, I noticed that everyone was now holding their forehead in pain.

I started to panic, and then flew back to Fort Rozz.

I threw the door open, and waltzed in.

Non looked up at me, and smiled a keen smile at me.

"Hello, little girl. Something wrong?"

"Oh no, the people walking around like drones, and holding their heads in pain, is nothing wrong."

"Of course not."

"You're gonna fix this."

"I haven't done anything wrong." He said with a smug grin.

"Oh that is absolute crap! You know EXACTLY what I mean."

"No."

I flew over to him, and through the other side of Fort Rozz. Punching him through the grass, and dragging him through fields and fields.

We fought, taking punches and hard kicks to every place on our bodies. Finally I was knocked to the ground. I got myself up, just in time to hear him yell.

"TELL YOU'RE PARENTS I SAID HELLO!"

"TELL THEM YOURSELF!" I yelled shooting lasers at him.

He shot back at me.

The power and force of the lasers threw us both back. Our screams flooded the earth, and I felt the force coming back to me. I stepped forward, and screamed, lunging all of my power into the task before me.

He did the same. It seemed like no one could win the powerful battle. Finally, at the end, I gained the upper hand, and Non fell to the ground with a thud.

I went back inside Fort Rozz, and made an eye rolling realization. Fort Rozz was causing all of this. I panicked, knowing full well that if I couldn't stop this, everyone on the earth would die.

I knew what I had to do. But first I had to make a call.

I called Max's phone. I knew he wasn't awake yet, but in case he checked his phone when I did- I had to say goodbye.

"Hey, honey. I know you can't hear me right now, and I also know that you might not. But if you do, I just want you to know, that I love you. I really, truly do. And what I am doing now, is to protect you. I wanted to have a future with you, and grow old with you, have a family with you. I love you. And I'm sorry." I hung up, crying.

I called Alex next, saying almost the same thing. Then, I called Astra and Eliza to tell them the same. I was definitely worried.

I flew up to Fort Rozz, and flew it up into space. I felt my strength decrease as I exited the atmosphere. I made it into space, and then drifted to sleep….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke, I was no longer in space, but in the DEO. I looked up to see Alex standing above me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You saved the world Kara."

"Oh."

"And you better get ready. Because there are a lot of people waiting to say thank you."

I walked out, and was greeted by Lucy and James, along with Hank Henshaw and the rest of the employees at the DEO.

I got a hug from Vasquez and Lucy, along with Hank and James. Nowhere did I see Max and Astra, which meant that Max had still not woken up. I was sad still, but then remembered that they were alive.

Later that day, I flew in through the roof, and landed on the balcony. Astra was still by Max's side. He was still passed out.

I walked over by his side, and held his hand. There was no movement. I could sense his pulse and heartbeat, but he was still cold.

I kissed his forehead, and then there came a gentle squeeze.

I looked over at him, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Honey?"

"Who are you?" he asked. I looked over to Astra and she looked back at me, concern plastered on her face.

 **A/N: Okay. Another Cliffhanger. But there shan't be a long wait. I promise. Author's honor. Thank you for your support, and thank you for reading. As always, comment, favorite and spread the word.**

 **~Ashley Eve~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope everyone had a Holly Jolly Christmas! I just wanted to let everyone know that the agent responded! YES! Unfortunately my Query was unsuccessful. I hope that I can get my actual story out there. Sorry it's been so long. Life has been crazy. All done talking now.**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

(Kara's PoV)

"Amnesia is a common side effect from the technology that Non uses. There is no estimation on how long it will last." Astra explained.

"I'm so sorry, Kara. This wouldn't have happened if-"

"Alex, seriously. It's not your fault." I said.

"All we can do now is hope." Astra said. Max was asleep in the other room, completely confused about everything.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"You can attempt to help him remember. But with Non's technology, there's no telling what an antidote could be."

"I can try." I said.

I walked into the room where Max was asleep. I brushed the tips of my fingers along his smooth, lightly stubbled chin. His jawline was a hard as a rock. I only hoped he could be the rock and survive through the storm this time.

So many emotions came through me all at once. On one hand, I was scared. Scared that I had lost my best friend for now. I was also happy. Happy that he is here; safe and content. He may be confused, but he's safe-for now.

I have no doubts that something else will happen along the way. I know already that this is not the end of our problems. I had to get him back to tell him my answer.

He opened his eyes, and his topaz blue eyes looked back at me. But there was something missing in them. He was missing the love he once had. His love for me.

"Hi. Do I know you?" he asked smirking.

"You have amnesia so you don't remember me. But yes. My name is Kara. I'm your friend."

"I have a friend? Man, the times have changed."

"Well you are something. You've impacted my life more times than I can count. I mean, you made me who I am."

"I don't remember." he said looking down.

"I know."

"I'm sorry." he said. I put my hand over his head. He had no temperature. It was now that I realized he had a fever.

"I'm going to go get some medicine. Stay here, and don't move." I said.

I ran out to the bathroom to get some medicine. NyQuil and Cough medicine seemed to be the only things I had.

I ran out to the store, keeping Astra and Alex home with Max to watch him. I trusted them. I walked into the store, grabbing one of the red baskets that sat by the carts. I walked down the healthcare aisle and stopped when I saw the medication. I picked up Tylenol and Ibuprofen, throwing them into the cart.

I then made my way to get some bottled water, and some wipes. I hoped one day I would be down the baby aisle for another reason.

I left the store after paying, and ran as fast as I could back to Astra's apartment. When I got there I administered the amounts of Tylenol needed, and grabbed a bottle of water. When I went in to check on Max, he was kissing Alex.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at Alex.

"Alex told me she's my girlfriend. She said that you and I stopped being friends."

"No, Max. _I'm_ your girlfriend. And this is my sister, trying to break us up again. I can't believe you Alex."

"I'm sorry, Kara. But he was irresistible."

"Wait, so you lied? You're not my girlfriend?"

"No. Kara is." Alex said.

"I just don't know who I can trust. Actually I do. I can trust Kara." he said, glaring at Alex. I was fuming. If Alex had stayed in one place for one more minute, I would have melted her head off.

But she didn't. Instead, she left, and I chuckled. For a DEO agent who could hurt someone a hundred different ways using her index finger, she was a coward in relationship issues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, I was grabbing things from our house, hoping that it would trigger _something_. I could not lose my best friend and my boyfriend. I had to do something to get him back. I had to.

I came back to Astra's apartment, to find him asleep on the couch.

"Kara." he moaned in his sleep. I put down the items I had brought. I rushed to his side, and sat down next to him.

"I don't love her-I love Kara." he said, and I felt the tears come to my eyes.

"I don't love Alex. Alex-Danvers." My eyes widened. He remembered. He remembered her last name.

His eyes shot open, and he looked at me.

"Kara! I remember. I love you! I proposed to you, then Non took me, and tortured me. I didn't hear your answer." he said.

"I'm glad you're back!" I said, tearing up. He sank down to one knee, and pulled out the ring that remained in his pocket.

He opened it, and looked at it. As if inspecting it.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers," he said, and I teared up, "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked.

"YES! YES FOREVER!" I yelled jumping into his arms, and crying. I held onto him, and didn't let go. I wouldn't even let go if the apartment blew up...

We were going to sleep that night, and as Max laid his head down on the pillow, I sighed.

"What is it?" he asked, turning the light off.

"I almost lost you. We might not even be here today, celebrating our lives. I thought I'd never see you again." I said, and the tears I had been holding back for days, finally fell.

"Kara," he started, brushing my tears away, "You didn't lose me. I'm right here. I'll always be right here with you. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay." I said.

"Kara, do you want to have a family?"

"I've always wanted one, yes."

"Good. Because I want kids. I want kids so _bad_." he said, and I never really expected that from him.

"After we're married, I will give you as many as you want."

"Good, because I want fourteen." he said, smirking.

"Okay. What do we name them?" I asked.

"Maxine, Kory, Michelle, Kevin, Melissa, Kyra, Michael, Kayley, Mark, Kari, Marcus, Kelly, Max Jr and Kara Jr." he said, before bursting out laughing.

"Wow. You are messed up." I said.

"I'm just kidding, Kar. I've always wanted a little boy and a little girl."

"Well, I will make sure you get at least one of those." I said.

We spent the night happily enjoying each others' company. I fell asleep without any worries, and hopefully, the feeling would continue...

I walked into work, flaunting my ring to James and Winn. They shrugged and walked off. I was kinda depressed that they didn't say anything. I was ecstatic for James and Lucy when they got engaged.

Whatever. I walked into Miss Grant's office to deliver her coffee, and she saw my ring.

"Kiera! Who's the lucky man? Never mind, I know. You and Max." she said, the last part in a sing-song voice.

"Yes. He proposed last night." I said, even though it was only the partial truth.

"Well, as your friend, I'm happy for you." she said.

"Thanks. I expect you'll come to the wedding?"

"I'd be hurt as to not receiving an invitation. But I will be attending. Why don't you take the day off? Spend it with your man."

"Thanks Miss Grant."

"Have fun." she said winking.

I went back home, to find Max in the bedroom.

"Home so soon?" he asked.

"We get the whole day together now. Miss Grant gave it to us."

"I'll have to send her a gift basket." he said smiling, and motioning me to come sit with him. He grabbed my face gently, and kissed me on the lips. We continued this pattern until one thing led to another and...

 **A/N: I don't write 'hot scenes' so that what '...' is. If you have any guesses or suggestions please comment. Please share your feelings with it as well. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been a crazy wreck, and I haven't been able to escape it. I intend to keep this story running for a while, so please don't go crazy. As always, spread the word, comment and enjoy. Love you guys!**

 **~Ashley Eve~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back again. It is with all the positive feedback that I'm coming back this soon. Thank you for all the support. I should probably mention, characters don't belong to me; I own NOTHING! All characters belong to CW and at one point CBS. (love you both!) Anyways, I'm done rambling. Enjoy!**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

(Kara's PoV)

I was so happy. Except for that my friends weren't happy. They didn't support me, and it hurt more than words can express. It's my life, and I can be with who I want. After all, I supported James with Lucy, even after she was rude to me, and dissed my sister at work. I even brought that point up when I forced him to talk to me.

He was not amused, and refused to talk to me. He walked off just like he and Winn did before.

Max and I were sitting in the bedroom, talking about how our lives had changed.

"Should we do it?"

"What?" I asked.

"Get married. I mean, it's ruined your life. Maybe we should just elope or something."

"I want everyone to know we're getting married. Even if no one else cares." I said, kissing him. One thing led to another and...

(Later:)

We were in the kitchen making a batch of irony and ordering takeout, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said, picking up the phone.

"Kara?"

"ELIZA! Oh wow, how are you?" I asked.

"Great. I need to talk to you about Alex. She said that you stole her boyfriend-which I know is not true. You and Max are tying the knot, right?"

"Yeah, mom. Actually he proposed last week. Yes, it was amazing."

"I'm so happy for you, honey." she said.

"Thanks mom. I got to go, Takeout's here."

"Okay honey. Love you, bye."

"Bye mom. I love you too." I said, hanging up.

Max came out with the potstickers and pizza, and set them down on the island.

"YES!" I yelled.

"I know they're your favorite. They happen to be mine too." he said.

"We're perfect for each other." I replied.

"Yeah, we sure are." he said kissing my lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I woke up, and immediately ran to the bathroom.

I threw up-a LOT. When I finished, I brushed my teeth. Then I threw up again, and brushed them again.

"Kara, you okay?" Max asked, coming in. I nodded, and then hunched over. He raced over and held my hair back, as I continued to throw up.

I came up for air, before going down again.

"You done?" he asked, sincerely.

"I think so."

"Alright."

"I think there was something wrong with the takeout." I went out to the kitchen when I suddenly realized something-I don't get sick. I'm from Krypton.

"J'onn," I called over to the DEO, "I need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?"

"Astra, I think I lost my powers again. They must've burned out during that fight with Non."

"What makes you say that?"

"I threw up this morning." I said.

"Oh, are you going to get checked out?"

"Yeah. In about an hour."

"Okay. Well, I hope it goes well." she said.

"Me too."

Later, I was walking around Miss Grant's office, when I suddenly got so tired. I think it's from the nausea. It did not feel good, and I ached to go back home.

I took the day off, and went back to the house. Until the appointment, I just wanted to be comfortable.

So many fears escaped my mind when my back started killing me.

Finally I went to the DEO. They told me to lay on the table while they analyzed my body.

"Uh Kara?" J'onn asked.

"Yes?"

"Not to ask for too many details, but how often are you-you know?"

"Regularly." I said.

"Do you use anything?"

"No, why?"

"Kara, you're pregnant."

"What?"

"Kara, I don't know how this can be, but you are. You're pregnant."

"J'onn, Kryptonians don't get pregnant. We can't."

"Well, then you guys have your history and knowledge wrong, because there is no doubt there is something growing inside you."

"This can't be happening."

"Congratulations Kara. You're gonna be a mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Max? Max, I need to talk to you."

"Hang on. I'm coming." he yelled.

"What's up, Kara?"

"Max, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Kara! Are you serious? We're gonna have a baby?" he asked, tearing up.

"Yeah. We're gonna have a baby." I said, and he reached over to hug me.

"I love you so much." he said.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ASTRA!" I yelled, banging on the door.

"Kara? What is it?" she asked, opening up.

"I have some news."

"So do I." she said

"Okay, you first." I said, and suddenly arms wrapped around her body. The door opened a little wider.

"Hello, little girl." the familiar accented voice said.

"NON! Astra what the hell?"

"Alright, I know how it looks. But Non has agreed to go back to good now. He has one chance and if he fails, you and I get to laser his eyes out. What was your news?" she asked. Both her and Non looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I said, and surprisingly, both Non and Astra hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." Non said.

"What?" I asked.

"Honey, what Non is trying to say is, I'm sorry about your life."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, babies don't grow naturally when in a situation like this. No Kryptonian has ever been pregnant. Especially with a human father. The mix can be catastrophic."

"What do you mean?" I asked before grunting in pain. Non grabbed my arm and steadied me. I closed my eyes so tight, and when they opened, I had a visible baby bump. Almost nine months it looked like.

"Oh wow. You don't have much time. You've been pregnant at least a week." Astra said.

"What's going to happen?"

"Kara, I'm sorry. But there's a huge chance that the baby will tear right through you when you're full term. You have lost your powers so you won't be able to regenerate your skin cells."

"So you're saying-I'm gonna die?"

 **A/N: Okay, another cliffhanger. It's how I roll. I will update soon. Thanks for reading. As always, comment, favorite and spread the word. Love you!**

 **~Ashley Eve~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for all your support. I would be nowhere without it, and it means so much to me that you take the time to read my writing. Writing makes me happy, and I want to use it to make others happy. I own no characters, and all credit goes to CW and CBS, whom I love very much. I'm done yapping.**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

(Max's PoV)

I watched over the next few weeks, as Kara's pregnancy progressed at a rapid rate. She kept getting weaker, and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. I was gonna lose her. I couldn't lose her, not after what happened to my parents. I had already lost so much. I could not lose the woman I love more than anything in the world.

I want to be a good father, and I always dreamed of this moment. But I never wanted it to be like this. I hated that my parents died in pain. Now here I am, watching Kara in pain-watching her die...

I can't let that happen.

I won't let that happen.

I will stop it.

(Kara's PoV)

Astra told me I'm going to die. That this child will rip out of me, before I can get my powers back. If I get my powers back, I will have a normal pregnancy. It will still be sped up, but it would be a normal one.

I can't help but think about this child. I mean, I'm in my second trimester, and I've only known I was pregnant for a few days.

Max came to the sofa, and sat with me one day as we were talking about this.

"My next ultrasound at the DEO is tomorrow. We can find out the gender then. Do you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't care." he said, and I couldn't help but feel like he was angry with me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? You are DYING, Kara. You are dying, and it's my fault. If I had been more careful as to not get kidnapped-"

"Don't you DARE blame yourself!" I yelled.

"Kara, the damned mutant is killing you, and I can't stop it!" he yelled back.

"You know what, I think I will just go by myself." I said, and he stormed off. I sat in my place, crying. Our first fight, was from something created from our love.

The next day at the DEO, I got the ultrasound done-by myself.

"Kara, I can find out the gender." J'onn said.

"I want to know."

"Let me just scan the area." he said, dragging the wand over my ginormous stomach. He looked concerned, and then utterly confused.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know how it's possible. It seems that the embryo somehow divided itself into another entity. There's two babies in there, Kara."

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know. But they're lucky to have you as a mother."

"What are they?"

"Baby A is a boy, and Baby B is a girl. Kinda seems cliche." he said, smiling. I could tell he was going for a laugh. I smiled, but also couldn't help but be worried. This was the most insane thing to ever happen to me. I just couldn't believe it was happening.

When I got home, I felt a shooting pain through my back. Max rushed to my side, and helped me sit down.

"So-what's the news?"

"Oh so now you care?" I asked.

"I always did. I-I'm just scared, and it made me angry. I'm sorry I lashed out. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So what is it?"

"A boy, and a girl."

"Twins?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, and I think we should discuss names."

"Okay. Let's write a list of names we like, and then we'll compromise." he said.

"Okay. that sounds like a great idea."

"Kara, are we ready?" Max asked.

"I think so."

"What about your job?"

"I've taken a vacation." I said.

"We're not even married, yet. Do we have a good foundation for them?"

"I think we do." I said.

"What am I gonna do if we lose you? I can't be a single parent to two children." he said, with the most love in his eyes.

"Max, it's going to be okay. I promise."

"I hope so. Hey Kara?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We went baby shopping the next day for every possible thing we could need. It still amazes me that I'm having two babies. We would buy out the whole store.

We went through every aisle with care. Starting from the nursing section to the crib section to the recliners, then to the sheets, then to toys and onesies, blankets and then to pacifiers. Then we bought a changing table, bouncers, and diapers. Lots and lots of diapers.

By the time we got out, I was so exhausted I forgot that I was Kara. I would forget that I was pregnant, if I hadn't been reminded of it over and over again.

When we got home, we started working on the nurseries. He was going to have a blue theme and she was going to have a red theme. It seemed like the perfect idea. When we got done, everything looked perfect.

Now all we had to do was the names, and then pray that I would survive.

I sat in the recliner in her nursery, and started coming up with her name. I decided to go in alphabetical order.

Astra.

Audrey.

Bella.

Elena.

Emma.

Fiona.

Jenna.

Mandi.

Tara.

Vera.

Victoria.

I loved every single one. It would be hard to choose.

I went to bed that night, feeling amazing. I felt happy, and content knowing that I was almost ready.

The next day I went to Astra, and told her about the news I had received.

"Twins?" Non asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Boy and girl."

"Wow. Congratulations." he said, going wide eyed. I never thought I'd see the day, where Non is on our side.

"Are you ready?" Astra asked.

"I am, but I'm not sure if Max is."

"I'm sure he'll get there."

"I hope so. I can't do this without him."

"It's going to be alright. You both'll pull through." she said, and that's when I fell to the floor in searing pain. I looked down at my stomach, which had two sets of arms pounding. My stomach was nine months big. I was going to have the twins. I was in labor.

 **A/N: You're probably pissed at me for not finishing this chapter. Next one is coming soon, I promise. The whole baby thing was inspired by KKandBabyJ's exciting birth. (Also inspired by OKbaby) Just like all of you, they continue to inspire me every day, I'm alive. Anyways, as always, Comment, Make any Suggestions, and spread the word. I love you!**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

Instagram: Vera_Aubrey_Rosander.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I said it wouldn't be too long. Certainly not as long as the last few have been. No news yet on the response for the query, hopefully it will be a positive response As I've said before, writing is my life. I would not be anywhere without it. I also want to say thank you again, for all of your support. It has truly been the main thing that keeps me going. Alright, I'm done being lame. Enjoy.**

 **~Ashley Eve~**

(Max's PoV)

All I knew, was that Kara had gone into labor. She was full term, and still had not received her powers back.

Eliza brought me to the DEO, and we waited in the main hallway with Vazquez, Alex, Non and Astra. All of us, well maybe not Alex, were concerned. Non clapped my back, and Eliza held on to my hand.

J'onn walked out.

"Max, I need you in here, now." he said, looking concerned. Blood covered his hands. I stood up and we both ran. There was Kara's body. Her eyes were stuck open, and the monitors that showed her heartbeat were dead. Just like her.

"No. No, this can't be. She was supposed to survive! How could this happen?" I asked, frantically.

I looked over to the other side of the room, where nurses cleaned off our children. Their tiny bodies, were still.

"Are they-"

"We don't know."

"Can you do anything?" I asked.

"There's nothing I can think of. I'm sorry, Max."

"No, I'll find a way. I will have her back to name our children." I said. I would find a way. I walked over and kissed Kara's head, and then I left. I didn't hold our children, because Kara should be the first, and I will make sure she is. When I walked out they all looked at me-in order to get answers.

"She's gone." I said. Non reached over and held Astra, Alex hugged a crying Eliza, and Vasquez held her silence.

I walked back home, tears running down my cheeks. I made it inside, and collapsed. I was absolutely devastated. My life had run out the door, and with it, every ounce of my heart.

I thought of every possible way I could fix it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I reluctantly got up, and answered it.

James and Winn stood on the front porch.

"We need to talk to Kara." James said.

"Now isn't a good time." I said.

"Listen, Max, I'm not afraid of you. If you've done something to Kara-"

"She's gone."

"WHAT? What do you mean, gone? Like, dead?" Winn asked, horrified.

"Yeah. She's gone."

"How did this happen?" James asked.

"She was pregnant. She lost her powers, and human mixed with alien created a mutant, that was too powerful. It grew too fast. It ripped through her. I have to fix it."

"I know how you can. The sun rays. It gives her energy. Either that or an adrenaline rush."

"The sun. They have a machine at the DEO. It sends rays to the body. If we could use a defibrillator on her heart, that would give the adrenaline rush, then we could lay her body inside, and give her the sun's energy. She would be okay." I found the idea. She was going to be okay! I could fix her. She was going to be okay! I knew I could do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat telling my plan to everyone, and hoping on the inside that it would work. It had to work. I had to save Kara.

I walked into the room where her body was kept. The twins were kept in ICU with sun energy infused through the ventilator.

I sat beside her, and held her hand.

"I'm going to save you today." I said.

She remained still.

"You will come back so you can name our children, and hold them."

J'onn came in and wheeled her off to the room, where she would hopefully come back. Eliza came over to me, and held my hand.

"Do you want to see your children?"

"I will wait for Kara."

"Okay, you stay strong, now." she said, and then I played the waiting game.

I waited for Kara to come back, and I stayed bored while I waited. It seemed like I couldn't think of anything but her. That's when Alex came to sit by me.

"You know, if Kara doesn't make it-then you and I could be together." she said, whispering in my ear.

"Forget it. You and I will not be together." I said.

"You don't have to be a single father to two children. You could marry me, instead. There's still hope for us."

"Damn you. You can just get lost. I would rather be a single parent to two children, than be with you."

"Be my guest." she hissed before walking off.

Then, J'onn walked out. He made eye contact with me-clearly filled with news.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You saved her."

"Thank you, J'onn."

"You have no one to thank but yourself. You had the idea. You saved her. She's ready to see you, by the way."

"Okay." I said.

I walked inside the room where Kara and the twins were. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Max." she sighed.

"Oh, Kara. I'm right here, baby. I'm right here, and I always will be." I said. She had both the twins in her arms, so I gently reached down and kissed her.

"What are we going to name him?" she asked.

"I was thinking, Jackson. Jackson Zor-El Lord." I had created that name for Kara's father, Zor-El.

"I love it."

"What about her?" I asked.

"Vera. Vera-Victoria Lord." Tears escaped my eyes. Vera was my mother's name. Victor was my father's.

"Vera-Victoria, and Jackson Zor-El. Our family." I said.

"We're together, now." Kara sighed, and I took my son in my arms. He finally opened his eyes, and looked at me. He had my eyes. My topaz blue eyes.

"They're beautiful, Kara." I said.

"We're a family." she said, and together, we looked off into the sun, where all our dreams would remain...

 **A/N: I have a special sequence coming up next! I won't spoil anything, just know that the next transition is a big one. Let me know if you have any guesses. As always; comment, favorite, and spread the word!**

 **~Ashley Eve~**


End file.
